A merchant may provide a number of varied products for sale to customers over the phone or via the Internet for delivery directly to the customer. Efficient handling and shipping of these products may be essential to the merchant's operation. To this end, the merchant may desire to maintain accurate dimensions and weights of all available products. For example, the merchant may use the dimensions and weights of each product in a multiple product order to determine the order in which the products are picked from inventory, the size of the containers needed to move the products to the packing location, the number and size of shipping containers or boxes required to ship the products in the order, and the orientation and manner in which each product will be packed for shipment. However, for a merchant that offers a large number of products for delivery, such as an online retailer, weighing and measuring each product may be a time consuming and resource intensive undertaking.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.